


Family?

by DarkxPrince



Series: Amidst the Shadows [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dunmer - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlya, the Dragonborn, has been keeping a secret from her wife and adoptive daughters, but when a Dragon attacks their home ... Charlya just may be forced to reveal it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family?

Charlya adjusted the knapsack as she hiked through the wilderness, cursing the sun even as she lowered her Nightingale hood, revealing pale gray skin and pointed ears. She ran a hand through her ebony hair, glowing orange eyes staring up into the sky. She was returning to Windstad Manor, her home in Hjaalmarch, after successfully completing a mission for Jarl Elisif the Fair. It had been far easier than she had expected, the raiders that had occupied a nearby fort had been unorganized and ill-equipped, which was the exact opposite of what the report had been. The half dozen raiders patrolling the perimeter hadn’t even known she was there until one of her ebony arrows found a home in a guard’s chest. After that it was a simple matter of clearing out the interior of the fort. Charlya licked her lips, grateful for the face mask which covered the lower half of her face. It was almost laughable how easy it had been to isolate each raider and drain them of their blood without alerting the others.

By the time she was done not only had she had her fill, she also had dozens of blood potions in case she wasn’t able to hunt. Not that she particularly liked the blood potions, fresh blood was just _so_ much better. Still it was better than not feeding for several days if there were no bandits on the roads, and it was safer to have the potions at home. Her wife and adopted daughters were blissfully unaware of her Vampiric nature, and Charlya would do everything she could to keep it that way. Charlya loved her family more than anything in all of Tamriel; she couldn’t take the risk of them abandoning her because of her Vampirism. Charlya couldn’t bear the thought of losing them; either them leaving her or harming them because her Vampiric urges were too strong. So she made sure to keep a decent supply of the blood potions, she also made sure to keep her fangs hidden as much as possible.

A smile formed across her face as she crested the next hill, Windstad Manor finally coming into view, even from this distance she could hear the two little girls laughing as they played and she picked up her pace, eager to see her family. Charlya all but sprinted as she spotted her family: the two little Nord girls, Sofie and Runa, chasing each other around while Charlya’s Dunmer wife, Jenassa, leaned against the house as she watched over them. Runa and Sofie were the first ones to notice her return, stopping their playing and running up to her, throwing their arms around her waist while yelling “Mama, you’re home!”

Charlya chuckled softly as she returned their hug, “And how are my precious daughters today? Didn’t get into too much trouble I hope?”

“Wonderful as always, love,” Jenassa said as the Dunmer woman joined them, Charlya pulling her in for a chaste kiss upon the lips.

“Mama! Come on, we’ve been practicing with the wooden weapons you got us! Come see!” Sofie said as she and Runa grabbed Charlya’s hands and pulled her back toward the house.

Charlya laughed as she allowed the two Nord girls to drag her to the training yard, throwing her knapsack up against the house. Runa and Sofie each took a wooden practice sword, and stepped into the practice area. Charlya watched as the two girls practiced, offering encouragement when one of the girls performed the proper moves and gentle guidance when one of the girls faltered with a move. Charlya smiled beneath the facemask, it had only been the thought of her family, the remembrance of peaceful times like this that had kept her going constantly. There were dozens of times when she was trapped within an ancient Nordic ruin, surrounded by Draugr, the undead that prowled the halls of the ancient crypts, that she thought her luck had run out and she was going to die. All throughout her fight against the evil and ancient dragon, Alduin, there were times when it all seemed pointless and she was ready to just give up and let the world burn. Yet the thought of her family losing her, the thought of something happening to them, would be enough to reignite her fighting spirit and get her through even the toughest of times.

This was why she hid her Vampirism and this was why she fought. This was why she continued to take missions from the various guilds and Jarls; this was why she continued to explore and go on adventures. To keep her family safe and preserve peaceful times like ... she tensed up when she thought she heard something sound in the distance. She closed her eyes, straining her ears to try and find that sound again and praying that it was nothing, just a figment of her imagination. Several seconds passed without a sound, and she was just about to relax when she heard it again, this time louder but still distant. Cursing silently to herself, Charlya drew her Nightingale bow, “Runa, Sofie, get in the house and stay there.”

“But Mama…” Sofie began to whine when a piercing roar interrupted her.

“Don’t argue with me! In the house! NOW!” Charlya turned, sprinting to the front of the manor, eyes scanning the sky for what she knew was coming. And there it was, using the sun to partly hide itself, its dark purple scales glittering in the sunlight. The dragon bellowed a challenge, its roar echoing around her … and she shouted her own, the power of her Thu’um shaking the ground beneath her feet and carrying her voice for all to hear.

As the dragon dived Charlya loosed several arrows and leapt to the side, barely avoiding the dragon’s fire that scorched the ground. Rolling back to her feet, she notched another arrow and tracked the dragon as it continued to circle above her. Charlya loosed several more arrows, dodging bursts of dragon fire as she did so, only half of her ebony arrows finding their mark and imbedding in the dragon’s hide. The Dunmer woman cursed, the dragon had the upper hand and knew it; all the beast had to do was circle above her and eventually roast her with fire. Sheathing her bow, Charlya ran at the nearest tree and jumped into the branches, climbing as high as the tree would allow her. She crouched on the highest branch, her Nightingale Blade clenched in her hand, and waited. When the dragon passed over her she jumped, her blade cutting into the membrane of the dragon’s wing. She twisted in mid-air as she fell, using her free hand to fling several throwing knives, the smaller ebony blades ripping through the dragon’s wings.

Bellowing in anger the dragon plummeted to the ground, unable to keep itself in the air, coming dangerously close to Windstad Manor. Charlya rolled as she hit the ground, springing back to her feet and dashing at the dragon, yelling to get its attention but the beast had turned away from her and toward her house. In her mad sprint, Charlya didn’t see the dragon’s tail swinging for her; it hit her chest and sent her flying. She crashed into a tree and tumbled to the ground, screaming in pain as she felt several ribs break. She grit her teeth, looking through blurry eyes as Jenassa sprinted out to attack the dragon. The other Dunmer woman was a skilled fighter, and against bandits Jenassa would have no trouble, but this was a dragon she was fighting now and Charlya knew her wife wouldn’t last long. As if to prove her right, the dragon racked its clawed wing across Jenassa’s side, the Dunmer woman toppling to the ground with a scream. Jenassa pressed her hand against the wound, pushing herself up against the side of the manor. Sofie ran out of the house with a shout of “MOM!” and Runa echoed the same from the open doorway.

Jenassa tried to push the Nord girl away yelling, “RUN SOFIE!”

Time seemed to slow as Charlya watched, the dragon inhaling and readying its fire, her wife and daughters screaming in terror even as Charlya staggered to her feet. “No,” she said, her voice barely a whisper as she stumbled forward. She couldn’t lose her family … she just couldn’t, not like this. “NO!” She shouted, running forward but she knew she wouldn’t make it in time. She couldn’t even use any of her magic spells to distract the dragon, she was too weak to form them properly and her Thu’um was too devastating to use with her family so close. They were just too far away for her to reach them in time to stop the dragon … not by any mortal means and not as she was now. She didn’t even think about it, didn’t have time to think about the repercussions, she just acted. She felt the change come to her in mid-step, changing and morphing her form into something inhuman … into a Vampire Lord.

With a burst of speed from the wings which sprouted from her back, Charlya barreled into the dragon, wrenching its head up as it loosed its fire. “Zu’u los Dovahkiin! _(I am Dragonborn!)_ ” She shouted in Dovahzul, the dragon language, her voice deep and gravely, wings flaring out behind her, “Hi fent ni aax dii ragnavir! _(You shall not harm my family!)_ ”

She dug her claws into the dragon’s flesh, ripping them down even as she sank her razor sharp fangs into its throat, tearing out chunks of flesh. The dragon struggled in her grip attempting to free itself, its tail lashing back and forth and claws gouging into the earth. Yet she held tight; the gaping wound in the dragon’s neck poured blood. The dragon spat fire harmlessly into the air. The dragon’s blood poured out of the wound and down Charlya’s face and body. She gulped down mouthfuls, the dragon’s blood burning down her throat like liquid fire. Slamming the dragon’s head onto the ground, she speared one of her clawed hands into the beast’s skull. The dragon roared one last time as it died, Charlya wrenching her hand free and roared into the sky, bellowing her victory for all to hear. The Vampire Lord continued to roar even as the dragon’s flesh dissolved into pure energy, surrounding her and pulled into her body as Charlya absorbed the dragon’s soul, leaving nothing behind but bones.

When the bloodlust finally died down, she turned to face her family, reaching out with her bloody clawed hand. Sofie cringed away, burying her face further into Jenassa’s neck, trembling in fear. Runa tried to hide further behind the door, her body shaking and whimpering loud in Charlya’s ears. Jenassa’s fear laden eyes stared up at her, the Dunmer woman tightening her hold around the little girl in her arms. Charlya dropped her elongated arm, hanging her head and breathed deeply, forcing herself to change back to her mortal form. She approached her family slowly; arms stretched to the sides, and knelt in front of Jenassa. Charlya reached out, her hand glowing with golden healing magic, her glowing orange eyes begging permission. Jenassa moved her arm away from the bloody wound in her side, giving only the slightest of nods.

“How …” Jenassa clenched her eyes shut, hissing in pain as the wound knit itself together, “How long have you been a … a ...”

“Vampire?” Charlya said softly, sparing her wife from saying it, “Shortly after the Red Mountain erupted and forced the exodus of our people from Morrowind.” With the healing done, Charlya reached up and pulled the face mask down, revealing the three scars that ran diagonally over her left cheek and lip. Charlya ran her fingers over the physical reminder of that day, “I was attacked as I made my way to Skyrim and … well,” her lips twitched, revealing one of her fangs.

“Why did you hide it from us?” Jenassa said, gently stroking Sofie’s head to try and calm the girl.

Looking down Charlya hugged herself tightly, “I was afraid you’d hate me like so many others. I didn’t tell you because … because I thought I’d lose you.” Her voice caught in her throat, clenching her eyes tight to stop the tears that fell, “I was afraid of losing the only happiness in my life, scared of losing the only thing that kept me going in this gods-forsaken land.” Charlya rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to be rid of the tears that wouldn’t stop. Surely this was it, once their shock wore off, it would be replaced with hatred. Soon the shouts of _“_ _Monster!_ _”_ and _“_ _Get away from us!_ _”_ and “ _We hate you!_ _”_ would start. The mere thought of it was enough to tear the Dunmer Vampire’s heart to pieces. After several seconds of silence, Charlya couldn’t take it anymore, “I ... I’m sorry,” she turned, returning to her feet as she did so and made to leave.

Sofie crying “NO MAMA!” stopped her in her tracks, the Nord girl running up and wrapping her arms around the vampire’s waist, “Don’t leave, Mama.”

“You ... you don’t hate me?” Charlya croaked out, turning around and dropping to the ground, “You don’t … fear me?”

Sofie shook her head, throwing her little arms around the older woman’s neck, “I… I was scared, at first. But then I remember you saved me and took me off the cold streets and gave me a home and brought me presents and loved me like my own mother,” the little girl clung tighter to her mama’s neck, “You’re my mama and I love you!” Runa ran over and joined Sofie in hugging their Dunmer mother, “I love you too mama!”

Charlya wrapped her daughters up in her arms, clinging to them as her body was wracked with sobs. Charlya lift Jenassa left her head, her orange eyes staring into her wife’s red ones. “I …” Jenassa silenced her with a deep, passionate kiss shivering slightly when the other Dunmer’s tongue brushed against a fang. The Dunmer vampire could feel the tears cascade down her face as she sobbed into the kiss, clinging to her loving family. They stayed there for hours, simply holding each other well into the night. When the tears finally died down, they headed back inside the manor, sharing a quiet and somber meal. Exhausted by day’s events, they all went to bed for a fitful slumber.

Charlya jolted awake later that night, her breath ragged from the nightmare that had plagued her, looking over to her side to reassure herself that Jenassa was there and was safe. Climbing out of bed, the Dunmer vampire walked over to the wash basin, splashing some water onto her face. Suddenly Sofie yelled “MAMA!” and Charlya rushed over to check on her daughter, gathering the little girl up in her arms as she shivered and cried in her sleep. Charlya held Sofie as she stood, walking over to Runa’s bed as the other girl started to whimper quietly and picked her up in her other arm, grateful for her supernatural strength. She returned to the bed she shared with Jenassa, the other Dunmer taking Runa and holding her tight.

The four of them lay there, curled up together as close as they could, the two older women gently stroking the little girls’ head. “Shhhhhhh,” Charlya murmured, as much to her whole family as to the little girl in her arms, “I’m here. I’ll always be here for you.”

Charlya began to hum that all too familiar tune that the girls loved to hear. Then she started to sing, her voice soft and soothing:

  _Our hero, our hero claims a warrior_ _’_ _s heart;  
_ _I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes._

As she continued to sing, Sofie and Runa started to relax, their uncontrollable shaking dying down.

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art;  
_ _Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes;  
_ _It_ _’_ _s an end to the evil of all Skyrim_ _’_ _s foes;  
_ _Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes._

Charlya silently swore that she would always be there for her family, that she would always be there to save them and keep them safe:

_For the darkness has passed;  
_ _And the legend yet grows;  
_ _You_ _’_ _ll know, you_ _’_ _ll know the Dragonborn_ _’_ _s come._

 The Dunmer Vampire looked up into Jenassa’s eyes, her orange eyes burning bright in the darkened room, “I’ll never let anything harm you ever again. This I promise you.”


End file.
